Ruby Riott
| birth_place = Lafayette, Indiana | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = Billy Roc OVW Wrestling School | debut = 2010 | retired = }} Dori Prange (January 9, 1991), professionally known as Heidi Lovelace, is an American professional wrestler and professional wrestling manager currently signed to WWE, where she competes on Raw brand under the ring name Ruby Riott. Lovelace has worked on the independent circuit for promotions such as Shimmer Women Athletes, Shine Wrestling, Ohio Valley Wrestling (OVW) & World Wonder Ring Stardom. Professional wrestling career Independent circuit (2010–2016) In 2010, Prange began training with Billy Roc at his School of Roc. Lovelace made her debut for JCW, at the Arena Chicks at the Gathering! event, where she defeated CJ Lane. Lovelace made her debut for SHIMMER Women Athletes competing in SHIMMER Women Athletes Volume 51, where she teamed up with December in a losing effort to Pink Flash Kira and Sweet Cherrie in a tag-team match. On May 18, 2013, Lovelace made her debut for Chikara, when she and Saturyne entered the 2013 Tag World Grand Prix. They were, however, eliminated in their first round match by Arik Cannon and Darin Corbin. On December 6, 2014, in the pre-show of the Tomorrow Never Dies iPPV, Lovelace defeated Missile Assault Ant in the finals of a tournament to win the Chikara Young Lions Cup. Ohio Valley Wrestling (2012–2013) On May 16, 2012, Douglas received a tryout in Ohio Valley Wrestling (OVW) against Taeler Hendrix, which she failed to win. Douglas made her debut for the promotion under the ring name Heidi Lovelace on the May 23 episode of OVW episode 666, where she lost to CJ Lane. On the June 6 episode of OVW episode 668, Lovelace was defeated by Epiphany in a dark match. Lovelace made her television debut on the June 27 episode of OVW episode 671, where she competed in a fatal–four-way match, which was won by Hendrix. On the July 11 episode of OVW episode 673, Lovelace competed in dark match losing to Jessie Belle Smothers. On September 1 at OVW's Saturday Night Special, Lovelace defeated Hendrix in a no disqualifications match, earning a future championship match against her. Lovelace defeated Hendrix for OVW Women's Championship on September 15 during a live event in Elizabethtown, Kentucky. Since winning the Women's Championship, Lovelace had victories over several divas: Jessie Belle Smoothers on September 19 at OVW episode 683, Epiphany on September 26 at OVW episode 684 and Scarlett Bordeaux on October 3 at OVW episode 685. However, on October 6 at OVW's Saturday Night Special, Lovelace lost to Josette Bynum in a non-title match, which meant that Bynum would receive a championship match in the future. On November 3 at OVW's Saturday Night Special, Lovelace successfully defended her championship against Josette Bynum and Taeler Hendrix in a three-way match, after she pinned Hendrix. On the November 14 episode of OVW episode 691, Lovelace dropped the Women's Championship to Taryn Terrell after the special guest referee Taeler Hendrix cost her the match. On the December 8 edition of OVW episode 694, Heidi lost to Jessie Belle Smothers in a number one contenders match. Since January 2013, Taeler Hendrix was receiving gifts from a secret admirer which she thought was either Dylan Bostic or Ryan Howe. The conclusion of that story ended on the April 27 episode of OVW when Heidi announced that it was her sending the gifts to Hendrix because she cares about her. On the May 4 episode of OVW, Lovelace tried to express her feeling to Hendrix but ended up alone with Hendrix confused. On the May 31 episode of OVW, Lovelace (after being told by Taeler Hendrix that Trina has something against the two of them) confronted Trina and challenged her to a match for the Women's Title on the Saturday Night Special, which Trina accepted. The following day at OVW's Saturday Night Special, Trina reversed Lovelace's attempt of a hurricanrana into a powerbomb to retain her title. Lovelace then went on to feud with Taelor after finding out that Taeler was using her. Shine Wrestling (2012–2016) On August 17, 2012 it was announced that Douglas would make her debut at the Shine Wrestling event called SHINE 2 under her ring name Heidi Lovelace. At the event, Lovelace faced fellow OVW wrestlers Sojournor Bolt and Taeler Hendrix in a three-way match, which was won by Bolt. On November 16, at SHINE 5, Lovelace was defeated by Sassy Stephie in a singles match. On February 22, 2013 at SHINE 7, Lovelace was defeated by Brittney Savage. On May 24, Lovelace teamed with Luscious Latasha and Solo Darling to take on Sojournor Bolt, Sassy Stephie and Jessie Belle Smothers in a six–women tag team match, in which her team lost. Lovelace's losing streak continued at SHINE 15 when she was defeated by Mercedes Martinez in singles action. During SHINE 16 on January 24, 2014, her losing streak ended after being confirmed as the newest member of the The All Star Squad (ASS) faction run by Daffney, after forming a tag team with fellow ASS member Solo Darling called The Buddy System and defeated The S-N-S Express (Sassy Stephie and Jessie Belle Smothers). Chikara (2013–2016) On May 18, 2013, Lovelace made her debut for Chikara, when she and Saturyne entered the 2013 Tag World Grand Prix. They were, however, eliminated in their first round match by Arik Cannon and Darin Corbin. On December 6, 2014, in the pre-show of the Tomorrow Never Dies iPPV, Lovelace defeated Missile Assault Ant in the finals of a tournament to win the Chikara Young Lions Cup. She went on to defend her Young Lions Cup multiple times in 2015, remaining undefeated in the year. With a new Young Lions Cup champion being determined in 2016, Heidi will officially "retire" as champion having never been defeated. Also in 2015, Heidi took part in the "Challenge of the Immortals" tournament, which was a season long double round-robin event. She was drafted to Dasher Hatfield's team, christened "Dasher's Dugout", which also included Dasher's fellow Throwbacks teammate "Mr. Touchdown" Mark Angelosetti, and then Chikara Grand Championship holder, Icarus. Their team led in points for much of the tournament, before ultimately forfeitting their points due to it being revealed that "Mr. Touchdown" had been cheating late in the tournament, by giving Dasher a secretly "loaded" elbow pad. Even so, Dasher and Heidi took part in the season closing "Tourneo Cibernetico" 16-man match together, and as of January 2016, were still teaming up on occasion. On Saturday, 3/19/16 she received a title shot at the CHIKARA Grand Championship against fellow female wrestler Princess Kimber Lee in Gibsonville, North Carolina at the Mid-Atlantic Sportatorium. During the introductions, the crowd threw roses of various colors into the ring as a sign of respect. This marked the first time in the US a major wrestling promotion's primary title was contested between two women thus solidifying both wrestler's legacies in the sport. During the introduction, the Kimber would retain after escaping the Chikara Special submission and then locking on a bow and arrow style submission that contorted Heidi to the point she had to tap (she had suffered neck damage due to the double digit German suplexes she sustained over the course of the match). The two embraced and were adorned with a standing ovation and another ovation as they were in the lobby. Beyond Wrestling (2014–2016) She made her first appearance at St. Louis Sleeper Cell on February 9, 2014. After losing to Brian Fury at When Satan Rules His World on April 26, 2015, she unexpectedly turned heel at Beyond Wrestling The Real Thing on May 31 by superkicking Kimber Lee after Chris Dickinson had interfered in Kimber Lee's match with Shynron, thus joining Team Pazuzu. In a video posted to Beyond Wrestling's YouTube channel, she explained that her motivation was perceived favoritism shown by the promotion to Kimber Lee. World Wonder Ring Stardom (2015) On January 11, 2015, Lovelace made her Japanese debut for the World Wonder Ring Stardom promotion, teaming with Act Yasukawa in a tag team match, where they defeated Hudson Envy and Kris Wolf. On January 18, Lovelace, Yasukawa and Dragonita were forced to join the villainous Monster-gun stable, after being defeated by Envy, Wolf and the stable's leader Kyoko Kimura in a six-woman tag team match. Following the addition of the new members, Monster-gun was renamed Oedo Tai. On February 8, Lovelace, Dragonita and Envy unsuccessfully challenged Heisei-gun (Io Shirai, Mayu Iwatani and Takumi Iroha) for the Artist Of Stardom Championship. World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE (2017–present) NXT (2017) On January 4, 2017, WWE announced that Prange had signed with the company and would be reporting to the WWE Performance Center. On January 13, Lovelace made her in-ring debut at an NXT live event, losing to Daria Berenato. On February 23, she was given her NXT ring name of Ruby Riot. She made her television debut on the March 22 episode of NXT, attacking Nikki Cross and the rest of SAnitY alongside Tye Dillinger, No Way Jose and Roderick Strong. Smackdown (2017-2018) On the November 21 edition of Smackdown, Riot led former NXT members Sarah Logan and Liv Morgan in attacking Naomi and Becky Lynch backstage. They later attacked Charlotte Flair and Natalya during a Women's title match. As a result of these attacks on the Smackdown women's division, the trio of Riot, Logan and Morgan quickly established themselves as heels during their main roster debut. The next week, Riot's ring name was tweaked to Ruby Riott. During the November 28 edition of Smackdown, referred to as the Riott Squad, they wrestled against Charlotte Flair, Naomi and Natalya in a six-person tag match, marking their first official match as team. The match soon became a handicap tag match after Natalya deserted her team, leaving Flair and Naomi to wrestle. As the match progressed, Charlott Flair was left to wrestle alone after the Riot Squad injured Naomi outside of the ring. The match concluded with Ruby Riott securing the pin on Flair. Riott continued her feud with Flair, including a triple-threat match involving Carmella at the 2017 Tribute To The Troops, won by Flair. During the December 12th episode of Smackdown, Riott and her squad met Charlotte Flair in a supposed singles match until the Riott Squad joined in to assault Flair, resulting in a disqualification against Riott before the Squad crossed paths with Flair's allies Naomi, Carmella, Tamina and Lana. Seven days later during the December 19, Riott and teammate Sarah Logan met Flair and Naomi in a tag match in which they lost. Ruby Riot avenged her team's defeat in a singles match victory over Naomi during the December 26th episode of Smackdown. During the early months of 2018, Riott and the Squad continued their feud against the Smackdown women's roster, leading to WrestleMania, where the Riott Squad joined in the Kickoff show's Women's Battle Royal won by Naomi. Raw (2018-present) After the first night of the 2018 WWE Superstar Shake-up held on the April 16th edition of Monday Night RAW, Riott and the Squad were drafted to the Raw brand. Seven nights later on the April 23rd edition of Raw, Riott's first match was with her Riott Squad teammates along with Alexa Bliss and Mickie James in a five-on-five tag match defeating Bayley, Ember Moon, Natalya, Nia Jax & Sasha Banks by disqualification. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **'As Heidi Lovelace' ***Frog splash ***''Heidi-Can-Rana'' (Hurricanrana driver) ***''The Heidi Ho'' (Tornado DDT transitioned into a snap suplex) ***Shining wizard **'As Ruby Riott' ***''Riot Kick'' (Wind-up overhead kick) ***''We Riot'' (Diving senton) *'Signature moves' **''Deadly Night Shade'' (Modified headscissors driver into the turnbuckle) **Diving double knee drop **Enzuigiri **''The Love Lock'' (Body scissors, transitioned into a Fujiwara armbar) **STO **Backwards slingshot senton **Superkick *'Wrestlers managed' **Taryn Terrell *'Tag teams and stables' **Brutally Heartless (w/ Brutus Dylan) **Buddy System (w/ Solo Darling) **Social Network (w/ Annie Social) **Team Slap Happy (w/ Evie) **LoveLee (w/Princess Kimber Lee) **Daffney's All-Star Squad **Dasher's Dugout **Oedo Tai **'Riott Squad' (w/ Liv Morgan and Sarah Logan) *'Nicknames' **'"Punk Rock Ragdoll"' *'Entrance themes' **"Black Sheep" by Metric **"The Road Ahead" by Kenny Wootton and Harley Wootton **'"We Riot"' by CFO$ (WWE NXT; 2017–present) Championships and accomplishments *'Absolute Intense Wrestling' **AIW Women's Championship (1 time) *'All American Wrestling' **AAW Heritage Championship (1 time) *'Alpha-1 Wrestling ' **A1 Alpha Male Championship (1 time) *'Channel Islands World Wrestling ' **World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Chikara' **Young Lions Cup XI (1 time) *'Ohio Valley Wrestling' **OVW Women's Championship (1 time) *''Pro Wrestling Illustrated'' **PWI ranked her #41 in the 2015 PWI Top 50 Females **PWI ranked her #20 in the 2016 PWI Top 50 Females **PWI ranked her #39 in the 2017 PWI Top 50 Females **PWI ranked her #31 in the 2018 PWI Top 100 Females **PWI ranked her #42 in the 2019 PWI Top 100 Females *'Revolution Championship Wrestling' **RCW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'SHIMMER Women Athletes' **SHIMMER Tag Team Championship (1 time) with Evie as Team Slap Happy See also *Heidi Lovelace's event history External links * Profile * Profile * Profile * Facebook page * Twitter page Category:Living people Category:Female wrestlers Category:American wrestlers Category:Indiana wrestlers Category:1991 births Category:2010 debuts Category:Queens of Wrestling alumni Category:AAW Wrestling alumni Category:Chikara Pro Wrestling alumni Category:FEST Wrestling alumni Category:Insanity Pro Wrestling alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:New Era Wrestling alumni Category:Ohio Valley Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling ZERO1 alumni Category:Saint Louis Anarchy alumni Category:SHIMMER Women Athletes alumni Category:SHINE Wrestling alumni Category:Stricktly Nsane Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Wrestling Is Cool alumni Category:Wrestling Is Fun! alumni Category:Wrestling Is Heart alumni Category:Wrestling Is Intense alumni Category:Queens Of Combat alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment current roster Category:AAW Heritage Champions Category:Absolute Intense Wrestling alumni Category:Alpha-1 Wrestling alumni Category:Fight Club: PRO alumni Category:Fully Loaded Wrestling alumni Category:DREAMWAVE Wrestling alumni Category:F1RST Wrestling alumni Category:Freelance Wrestling alumni Category:Mega Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Beyond Wrestling alumni Category:Juggalo Championship Wrestling alumni Category:World Wonder Ring Stardom alumni Category:Smash Wrestling alumni Category:IWA Mid-South alumni Category:Revolution Pro Wrestling alumni Category:SHIMMER Tag Team Champions Category:OVW Women's Champions Category:WWE NXT alumni Category:Quintessential Pro Wrestling alumni